


Somethings Aren't Best Left Alone

by vanityaffair



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chris Is Bae, Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hallucinations, I Just Love Wendigo!Josh, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Long Tongue, M/M, Mentions of Canniblism, Mild Gore, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Schizophrenia, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex, Wendigo Josh, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: Chris finds Josh in the mines a month following after the rescue.[This is now a chapter length and this is being beta'd by Lucia_a.Thanks and many more thanks from the writer❤]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Important Announcement:I do not own one bit of Until Dawn or Supermassive Games. This is solely for the art of entertaining people who read at night or who just enjoy a fanfic on Until Dawn.

The smell was extremely appalling. Once Chris had opened that door,the smell overflowed his efforts to resist the urge to lurch over and just vomit. He aimmed his flashlight forward,placing his other hand over his mouth and nose in a giant effort to shy away from the smell. He wanted to just throw up then and there because of the smell. It was just god-fucking-awful. He looked around and what he saw was four bodies that had their heads decapitated and their skin stripped off their body. One he recongnized almost instantly was the Stranger that tried to help them a month ago when the incident happened. He was killed by one of those…those things. He turned his head away in disgust then he saw what seemed to be Jessica’s body.

‘Oh god…’He thought in his head and he could feel his stomach just turning inside and out before he notice the other two bodies though they seemed quite fresher. They looked to be the bodies of police officers who wandered down here to investigate..They didn’t make it seemed.  He moved away from it just not wanted to waste a moment longer staring and looking because he was already feeling quite queasy and the feeling of just looking at them anymore was just nauseating to his now sensitive system. He walked past the sight after he took a quick glance and saw a slit in one of the police officer’s stomach and then saw that there were already maggots nesting inside when he saw a exposed organ move with white little maggot larvae.

But then as Chris was getting closer to the wooden door,he heard something…Something growling. Then he heard a loud piercing screech that just made his heart completely stop. He could feel everything in his body just completely freeze with fear. Like he was frozen solid to his spot. He had dropped his flashlight as it laided on the floor with a soft thud as it clacked and rolled,shining a light on the wall infront of him. Raspy and yet soft breathing could be heard and the loud screech could be heard. There couldn't have been anymore of those things…They were all burned alive in that lodge…

Unless.

Josh is one of those..things..

His eyes widen as he felt someone or _something_ behind him and he prayed that it wasn’t who it thought it was. 

Then a snarl ruptured and cut through the once silent air. Chris didn’t move. He didn’t move a muscle or a inch. He remained still as he felt what was behind him sniff him. But then a clawed hand dug deeply into his right shoulder,it went through his thick layers of clothes and pinched skin and he could feel the puncture wounds that were already starting to form. He bit his lip,stifling a whimper of pain then he felt another clawed hand paw at his stomach and he bit hard on his lip when he felt the claws on it dig into his skin ever so slightly even with a somewhat what he declared not-near-clawing-his-stomach-out kind of way.

He felt them press into his back,moving the clawed hand that was once on his stomach to his waist before a sound resembled to purring rumbled through the air. Chris’s eyes were wide with shock but then he had to be sure. If this was…was really him.

“J-Josh?”He murmured out and he braced himself,he was gonna die. He knew it. His blood was rushing through his body increasingly fast as he readied himself to die.

But when the clawing of the flesh and tearing into the entrails didn’t start,Another ‘purring’ sound erupted through the air. Chris’s breath increased dramatically before finally the clawed hand that was still on his shoulder had moved off it and then he heard a somewhat distinct sound that made his heart beat go quicker.

“Csssss?”

“J-Josh man its your best friend,Chris.”Chris said with a sparkle of hope in his heart as he heard the attempt to say his name. It was Josh. It had to be him.

“C…. _Crssss_?”Josh hissed out in attempt to say the name that had strange familiarity to him. He could strangely enough recongnize the scent on this human. The mix of cologne and bodywash that he…once _loved_? Josh grunted and snarled in great confusion and difficulty to understand this. He…he…How come he wasn’t harming this human? How come he wasn’t trying to feed?

“Yeah,It’s Chris..Do you remember me?”Chris asked in small desperation and hope,hoping that Josh knew him. Hoping that he could recongnize him.

Josh moved away from behind the human’s back and crouched down and circled him to soon appear infront of him,his height greatly extended,He tilted his head,his mind slowly trying to recongnize the features. One part of his brain screamed _KILL!FEED!EAT!_ whilst the other screamed _Don’t harm this human. He is important. Human must live._

Chris studied Josh’s new features. He was wearing the same dirty overalls like before and there was a large slash going down the left side of his face along with his right side of his mouth extending some seriously sharp and long canine teeth that were mended together. His skin was turning a ghostly pale and his right eye was a milky white color. He hadn’t started losing his hair yet. So this meant…he wasn’t completely transformed yet…that still meant hope.

Chris swallowed in fear as he slowly raised his hand up towards the slash on Josh’s face. His hand quivered. Josh could easily snap his hand in pieces…but Josh remained still even made a small movement to _leaning_ in closer. His hand came up to his face and touched to scar gently,his hand shaking greatly as he looked into Josh’s mix-matched colored eyes. Josh started to even lean into the touch as he made a purring sound.

Josh’s mind was internally struggling with itself as it continued to shout and agrue about the human. The human’s hand felt incredibly warm on his face though the urge to bite his hand off was there,he resisted it. The human kept calling itself Chris…The name was familiar to him…He even eventually leaned into the touch. It was warm even though the human was shaking. Then a undulating urge to warm the human was maddening and stabbing at his animalistic and primal brain. 

“Crssss…”Josh bit out as he snarled which made Chris immediately jerk his hand away in fear and he started shaking again in fear as Josh started advancing closer to him and he started to back up against the wooden wall. Josh stood tall infront of him and he let out a clicking sound in his throat as he brought his clawed hand up to Chris’s face and he looked at the blonde with intrigue before he brought his index finger up to Chris’s cheek and he pulled his finger down gently though it pinched the human’s skin and caused a line of blood in its trail,he meant it as a way of…marking him as his. He came up closer to Chris’s face,breath raspy and warm into his face before his long tongue extended forward out his mouth and lapped at the warm red substance going down the scratch on his cheek.

Chris winced as the small scar was made and then Josh had came close to his face and licked the scar,possibly as a way of a apology for the pain. He shivered when cold air hit the wet spot. Then Josh had pressed his body into Chris and he felt something…something roughly hard against him. Chris’s eyes widen as he started to blush from what was discovered. He groaned when Josh rutted roughly against him just once which was making his flesh heated underneath his jeans.

“J…Josh..”Chris softly moaned out as Josh continued to rut against him roughly which was driving him a bit insane. His glasses were about to slide off his nose and his arms seemed to be numb and unable to move properly. Josh was extremely close to his face so he felt the warm heat eliciting from him. It was warming him up. 

Josh was feeling wonderous…somewhat..alive…His primitive brain was somewhat melting from this..this delicious friction. He growled as he placed his head against Chris’s and he started to continue his rutting. The sounds this human was making…

“Crisss...”He growled out before letting his clawed hand run down the human’s stomach before reaching down into his pants,gripping firmly on the pulsing heat down below which made the human cry out what seemed to be his name… “J-Josh…Oh fuck..”

Memories were unknowningly flooding his mind as he heard that name as he felt the human’s heat twitch under his touch and he let out a raspy-like sound that resembled chuckling as he lapped at the human’s hot skin. He then used his other hand to grip the blonde’s hair in a firm grip,making him expose more of his skin. Though some of what was left in his somewhat quickly dissolving primitive mind wanted to bite and tear apart the warm and exposed flesh infront of his eyes..but he couldn’t and he didn’t.

Josh’s rutting and gripping was pushing Chris on edge as he was moaning and crying in pleasure which echoed through the room with no shame as he felt pleasure blowing his mind to pieces. Josh was moving his hand that was gripping his cock tightly along with his now increasingly harden and rough grinding that was making a friction that was driving him crazy.

‘Josh…You are still..there..’ He thought in his head before Josh placed his forehead against his own and he could tell Josh was getting closer and closer to his own climax. Chris’s arm start to work again as he used his right hand to push against the wall,making him arch his groin against the grinding one. He heard a grunt and a wild clicking sound eliciting from Josh as his hot and warm breath was against his face before Josh’s tongue came to Chris’s lips and licked at them for somewhat access before Chris allowed it and it slipped into his mouth,his tongue meeting it as it licked his wet cavern.

Chris muffledly moan as finally he was over his edge when Josh started to stroke his cock and he arched his back,his eyes closed as fireworks went off behind his eyes and the grip on his hair tighten as Josh howled out in what seemed to be pleasure he released in his overalls while Chris released in his jeans. They both panted but Josh’s breathing was much quicker.

Chris slowly opened his eyes and he gasped when he noticed how Josh was looking now though the haze of pleasure could’ve seemed to be playing tricks on him…Josh’s right eye was storing back to normal somewhat slowly but yet quick. His teeth were slowly reducing and his skin looked like it was coming back to his tan color. He still looked dangerous..

“Josh?”Chris questioned nervously as he watched Josh move slowly away from him,shaking his head from what seemed to be from confusion.

“Cochise?”Josh replied,his voice extremely hoarse as he looked at Chris with shock, “Wha..what happened?”

Chris looked down at himself before backing up off the wall and scratching the back of his head, “…It’s a long story…First..let’s get out of here and I’ll…try to explain it to you.”Chris said with a awkward smile. 

“I feel like I just got laid since a hundred years.”Josh said with a slight smirk and Chris chuckled though his heart raced. He wasn’t gonna tell him about that he was half Wendigo..Probably about what just happened here.

Because somethings are best left alone and buried whilst others were meant to be shared.


	2. Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh may deny the need for help...But he needs help. Chris is there to be that help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Important Note:I do not own Until Dawn or Supermassive Game whatsoever. I never have and I never will.]
> 
> Author’s Note: So yay!^^ Someone asked for me to make another chapter so I’m going to do so. I may progress this story to a chapter length story if I get some more comments on making more. It shall get dark too. You thought I was just going to let Josh change and be normal for the rest of his life?You thought wrong. Very wrong indeed. He shall suffer through hardship and paranoia.
> 
> Beta'd by Lucia_a ❤ Thank you ^^

 

The sheets were tangled and moist with sweat as he twisted and turned all in the bed as he uttered out, _‘No…You’re…you’re not real…’_. He quickly snapped his neck to the left side as he squeezed his eyes shut. They weren’t real..No they couldn’t be real.

_‘Josh...we were lonely down there.’_

_‘Josh…you’re with us now. We can be a family.’_

Josh dug his fingers into his bedsheets, claws making holes through the sheets and into the mattress underneath them as he writhed around. A thin sheen of sweat glinted on his skin as if someone cut the heat up to 90 degrees.

_‘Y-you’re not real!’_

_‘Why didn’t you save us Josh?’_

_‘I didn’t… I...'_

Josh uttered indiscernable mutters as he shook frantically, too caught up in the nightmare. Hearing a snarling sound, he turned his head to the right, his white t-shirt clinging to his body. Screams panged through his body like a sharp knife which made him whimper in his sleep. They weren’t real…

_‘Josh…’_

Their voices…

They were driving him insane..

Then a cacophony of mixed hysterial voices and shrieks rung through his head as he finally let out a shout and he immediately sat up. He was drenched in sweat. He panted softly, glancing around for his alarm clock that blinked in a toxic green color, informing him it was 1:00 AM. He rubbed his face with his hands, careful to avoid his claws as he rocked back and forth. He hadn’t had a nightmare like that since…since his sisters passed away. It was hard on him when they both passed away and since that happened, his schizophrenia had worsened, until he was having frequent nightmares and hallunications.

He held his head in his hands, continuing to rock back and forth as he stared at the small T.V in front of his bed. His bottle green eyes were bright with fear as he shivered. He could hear their voices just ringing through his head...

 _‘It isn’t real…don’t listen to the voices…They aren’t real.’_ He chanted in his head like a mantra as he kept his eyes open, moisture brimming at the corner of his eyes. Lightning lit up the sky through his blinds and he jumped, looking towards his window. He covered his ears and he cried softly to himself. This was one of those times he wanted Chris near him. Beside him. Close to him. When he was staying with Chris, he felt safe. Although he denied needing help, he was now in need of more help than ever.

Finally when the hellish melodies ceased, and were gone, he looked to his nightstand where his alarm clock was still blinking that toxic green. He grabbed his phone off the charger and slid it open, looking at his contacts. Though it was a _ungodly_ time of the night which was now day to call him,he needed to call him. He sighed and just prayed for the better that Chris would answer the phone. Knowing Chris, he would probably answer it.

But at the same time hoped that he didn’t.

He pressed the call button and it started to ring. 

It rung once.

It rung twice.

Finally a very sleepy and quite tired voice came over the phone.

_‘..hmph..H-hello?’_

Josh closed his eyes once before taking a deep breath and spoke, though his voice was as equally tired as the one over the phone.

_‘Chris…I’m so sorry..about calling you this late but…I needed to…hear your voice..’_

A pause then the sound of something moving in the background had crackled over the phone.

_‘What’s wrong?’_

Josh paused. He knew if he said that he was starting to hear things that Chris would probably panic a little bit..well not a little bit. A LOT. So he decided the next best thing.

_‘…Just…do you think you can come over?’_

Josh let out a breath that he had been holding for quite some time.

_‘Alright…I’ll come over.’_

Josh ended the call afterward and he closed his eyes before dropping his phone onto his sheets and rubbing his hands down his face in tiredness though he was expecting Chris in a few mintues or so. He couldn’t believe himself at the same time. He was thanking god in his head for Chris agreeing to come over in this rain and at the time of night. Chris was really his best friend. 

Josh was living in his own apartment now after he managed to be back on his feet after staying a bit with Chris. Chris would constantly visit him to check up on him and make sure that he was okay and stable even though Josh had insisted that he was going to be fine by himself and that he just wanted to get on with his life without the needing help. He was at least learning to do things on his own without issues or the need to call Chris, who would speed over like it was a 911 emergency.

He climbed out of his bed and he turned on the lamp on his nightstand as he stood up and groaned when he popped his back. His muscles were stiff and he was still tired. He opened the door to his bedroom and walked down the hall, rubbing the back of his head then he heard the buzzer.

He was walking in the dark since he really wasn’t gonna try and find that damn lightswitch. He went towards the door and he unlocked the doorknob then the chain as he opened the door and standing there was a tired-as-hell Chris who was still in his sleep clothes that were apparently a normal t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms. He looked tired as hell and looked like shit,well no one looks perfect when they were woken up in the middle of night.

Especially at 1 AM. 

Josh avoided mentioning how he looked like shit in the morning. Chris looked at him, tilting his head, “Are you gonna let me in or are you gonna just stand there in your boxers like you’re modeling or something?”

Josh's head lifted up and he moved out the way. “Sorry for getting you up this late at night.”

Chris stepped inside and he yawned, “It’s alright man, I mean what are friends for?”

 “Cochise, you need anything?” Josh asked before closing the door behind him and locking it back as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sleep.”

Josh chuckled to himself, “You can crash on the couch.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll go get you a blanket if you need one.”

“That would be great..”Chris said as he plopped down onto the couch, getting comfortable. Josh chuckled as he walked down the hall to the hall closet and he opened it, grabbing a black blanket. Before he could close the closet, he saw something flash across his vision, causing him to jump a little though he didn’t manage to catch Cochise’s attention with that. He closed the closet and started making his way down the hall and he threw the blanket over Chris’ face who was caught off guard by this. Chuckling, he responded “Really?”

“Yes really.”

Josh walked back to his room and he let out a breath of relief. At least with Chris being in the apartment was enough for him to rest with ease. He turned off his lamp and he placed his phone back on charge before crawling back into bed. Though in the morning he was gonna have to explain why he wanted him here…

That would mean explaining him hearing voices though he wouldn’t tell him that just yet... Not yet. No, no, not yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next chapter will be up soon. ^^ More comments help.


	3. Comfort is The Best Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh has another episode..Chris comforts. Simple aye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Important Message: I do not own Until Dawn or Supermassive Games for I never have and I never will]
> 
> [Beta’d by Lucia_a]

 

The morning came quick though it was still raining. The sun was covered by dark grey clouds that blanketed the sky, making a somewhat depressing and gloomy morning, but as that saying goes, ‘life must go on'.

 

 Josh snored softly, the covers of his bed now laying haphazardly over his body after that nightmare he had, but for the rest of night, he slept dreamlessly. Probably because of Chris. The feeling of Chris just being in the apartment just seemed to relax him…made him calmer…serene so to speak.. 

_‘Josh…’_

 Josh slowly opened his bottle green eyes to the sound of his name being called. The voice sounded faint and soft though he could hear it somehow quite clearly. 

_‘Josh…come here…’_

The voice was washing over him like the crashing waves of the blue ocean, luring him in. He pushed the covers off and he sat up before getting to his feet. 

_‘Joshua…’_

He walked towards the door, twisting the doorknob open before walking out into the dark hallway, looking around for the source of the voice. He looked to the bathroom door and squinted as he saw a light coming from underneath the door. 

He furrowed his eyebrows though it could’ve been Chris in the bathroom. 

 Josh walked down the hall and into the living room and he checked the couch and his eyes lit up with confusion.

 Chris was fast asleep, his face lacking his glasses with his leg hanging over the edge of the couch. It was so quiet that Josh could hear his soft breathing. He looked strangely adorable ... 

But...If Chris wasn’t in the bathroom…then who was in the bathroom?

_‘Joshuaaa…’_

The voice had to be coming from the bathroom. It just had to be...

 

 

Josh swallowed hard as he felt a cold draft wash over him. His skin crawled,making him shake with fear. 

Had someone turned the A/C down? His heartbeat started to increase fast as he moved quickly down the hall to the thermostat, squinting at it. He couldn’t see quite well in this dark. The thermostat seemed to be at 75 degrees Fahrenheit. It was on the same temperature that it had always been on. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard before slowly moving back down the hallway, his footsteps slow and dragging as he made it towards the bathroom door. He could hear water running and then the sound of breathing behind the door. 

Small drops of sweat was forming on his brow and forehead as he slowly wrapped his hand around the golden doorknob and squeezed it tightly before twisting the doorknob and pushing open the door.

Almost immediately violent, hysterical voices bombarded his brain and he cried out in agony as the voices started to rush over him like a herd of elephants. He looked around before falling to his knees and lurching over, crying as he put his hands on his head, gripping his hair.

_‘Josh why didn't you save us?!’_

_‘You wanted us to die, Josh.’_

_‘Josh!’_

_‘We were so lonely down there…’_

_‘When you came down there,we were family again…’_

_‘But then YOU LEFT US!’_

“No! Please….I didn’t want you to die!”Josh cried out as the voices continued to bombard his brain ruthlessly. His eyes were bright and wide with fear as he couldn’t stop the voices…They couldn’t stop. They wouldn’t stop.

He couldn’t move from the floor,his body was convulsing violently and his heart was beating extremely fast. 

Tears were going down his cheeks as his eyes remained wide open.

_‘Josh…look beside you…’_

He whimpered softly as he darted his eyes to the bathtub and he gasped as he saw water filling the tub to the very top and water began to splash onto the pristine clean tile and he saw two bodies rising from the water as steam filled the room.

  _‘Why did you leave us Josh?’_  Hannah asked in a distorted voice as she looked at Josh, her head tilted and water continued to overflow the tub.

_‘We thought you loved us Josh!’_  Beth shouted out and Josh continued to shake nervously as the voices overflowed his head. 

 Chris... He needed Chris.

 He curled up into the fetal position, eyes wide with shock and fear and tears running down his face as he continued to experience the hallunication. His head hurt as the hysterical and loud voices bounced around violently in his head. 

 

 

 He shouted out loudly though his voice was hoarse and strained, “Chris!”

 Chris jumped awake to the sound of his name and immediately got up from the couch and grabbed his glasses off the table and he looked around wildly before he heard shouting from the bathroom.

 “No no…please..leave me alone!”

 He made his way to the bathroom astoundingly quick as he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. But the door didn’t open. 

 He frowned and knocked on the door, “Josh can you hear me?Josh!?”

He twisted it a few more times before finally he stepped back and he rammed his shoulder into the door once but it didn’t budge. He did it again, it didn’t dare budge that time and he could hear the crying of his best friend behind the door.

He took a deep breath before ramming it one last time before it finally opened and steam flowed out of the bathroom then he stepped inside and his eyes widened as he looked at the scene before him.

 “Oh my god.” Chris muttered in shock as he looked at Josh who was on the floor, spasming and shaking in the fetal position while water was starting to overflow the tub. Chris carefully made way over to the tub, turning the water off before getting to his knees besides Josh whose bottle green eyes were wide as he continued to spasm and shake.

 “Josh! Can you hear me?! Josh!”Chris said in panic, his eyes looking at Josh who was still shaking like crazy as if he was having a seizure. Chris's eyes were wide with fear as he looked at his best friend spasm like crazy,he was nervous beyond belief,He placed his hands on Josh's side,feeling his body spasming underneath his fingers before he said his name desperately, **"** Josh! **"(Note from the beta:Do not do this when someone is experiencing such thing. Do not touch them,it may seem like something to do at the time but don't)** But Josh still didn’t respond back to him but he was muttering indiscernible nothings that Chris couldn’t understand but it was scaring him to death to see Josh like that. 

Josh was having a hallunication.

 Josh couldn’t hear Chris’s voice over the cacophony of hysterical voices and shrieks in his head. Then finally like the eye of the storm, they started to get softer to the point that he could hear Chris' voice which was soothing him to know that his friend was there…The voices and the visions started to disappear till finally, he could understand what Chris was saying and the voices were gone. 

 “Josh man please say something.”

 “…Cochise…”He responded though his voice was hoarse as he looked up at his blond friend who had fear in his eyes and he slowly raised himself off the floor and into the sitting position. 

 “Wha…what…”He tried to speak but he couldn’t get over the fact that he had another hallunication again…

 Chris couldn’t speak as he just looked at his friend, eyes still showing fear and concern. He never seen Josh so…scared and entranced to the point where he couldn’t respond or snap out of it…

 

 

 Finally, Chris regained his ability to speak, “..Josh you’re having hallunications again…”

Josh held his head down as he rested his elbows on his thighs and placed his hands in front of his face, too afraid to speak about it. He already thought he was able to handle this shit on his own but apparently he couldn’t. It was a hard blow to his pride. But then he felt a reassuring hand on his left shoulder and he looked up from his hands into Chris’s eyes.

 “Its alright man..You can tell me…This is what best friends are for.”

 “I thought I could handle this on my own, but I guess…I can’t..”Josh muttered out for only Chris to hear as he looked away but then Chris had placed his hand gently on Josh’s cheek before Josh turned his head back to look at Chris. Chris came in close before leaning in and placing his lips softly onto Josh’s.

 Josh was in shock but that still didn’t stop him from kissing back. He slowly reached his hand up to Chris’s cheek, gently holding him in place,making sure his claws weren’t digging into his skin. Chris' warm tongue explored Josh’s mouth and Josh let him, his eyes lolling before finally, the need for air grew and they pulled away. 

Josh panted softly and Chris was too. They were looking at each other and Josh curled his lips up into a smirk, “Well Cochise…I didn’t know how good of a kisser you are.”

Chris softly chuckled as he made a awkward smile. Chris was always a awkward type of person but Josh loved that about him. It was a huge part of his personality.

Chris had gotten up to let the water out of the tub while Josh had left the bathroom for the kitchen…right now before he could do anything else…He need coffee. Before explaining or doing anything else…He needed hot coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter coming soon~

**Author's Note:**

> As always,let me know what you think about it for comments always help along with encouraging kudos ^^.


End file.
